


Tinged with Red

by the_eye_prophet



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_eye_prophet/pseuds/the_eye_prophet
Summary: Joonmyun is no angel, but Jongdae has an allure that can't be called human in the slightest.





	Tinged with Red

 

 

Jongdae is skating on thin ice from the moment he walks in, pants too tight and shirt too loose and something about him reeks of too much cologne even though he isn't wearing any. And it's funny, because Joonmyun isn't even the first one to see him, with his messy hair and his smirk, ever present on quirked lips that are way too tempting to be earthly. That's what Joonmyun is telling himself when the guy saunters over to the bar and orders hard liquor, doesn't even glance his way until Joonmyun is shifting in his seat because this guy is way too close for a stranger. Smooth black nail polish, and the only thing about him that Joonmyun doesn't like is the way he's being ignored.

 

  
And Joonmyun is all kinds of contrasts from this spicy wanderer, with his uniform for the workplace being a suit and tie and a leather belt he's only ever cinched too tight, his hair always neat except when he wakes up in the morning to groan in the mirror about it. To himself, because he lives alone and is too kind to get a roommate that he'd eventually get sick of anyway. So Jongdae is all kinds of repulsively intriguing. Like he's the harsh rouge against Joonmyun's otherwise pale canvas. Like he's the shout amongst the whispers with which Joonmyun prefers to surround himself.

 

  
So of course Chanyeol is nudging him and pointing the instant he walks in, telling Joonmyun that he better keep himself together because this guy might bite him and make him one of his kind. He's joking, of course, but Chanyeol doesn't know that Joonmyun is both drawn to and immune to people like Jongdae. Whose name he doesn't even know. Whose name he doesn't even know he loves to say, because it rolls off his tongue like water and cheap champagne.

 

  
And Joonmyun keeps glancing his way, on the stool one down from him and now he seems too far away. There's something about the way he throws his head back to down his drink that's almost erotic, too much so for this small pub full of business men, and women who have never had more than a sip of whiskey and a ginger ale, who come with their husbands to meet with colleagues who will remember their estimated cup size better than their names. This guy belongs in a club, bouncing to some synthetic beat that makes his heart jump excitedly and his legs move like a fist fight and his body rub against some stranger quick to slip him a hand. A stranger in leather and neon and charcoal like himself. Exactly the opposite of where Joonmyun belongs, which is behind his desk typing on his PC after hours because he was always too devoted to turn in a PowerPoint late, or a report unproofed and spell checked only once.

 

  
So when Jongdae comes and settles down beside him, Joonmyun swallows hard. Something about the way this guy moves is just unnerving in the best way. Unhinging. Joonmyun gets nervous.

 

  
"You've been staring at me, Mr. Handsome," he says, and Joonmyun just about stops breathing because the guy's voice is like a wet dream. He finds himself shoving his face in his glass of scotch and tying not to blink too much. Jongdae leans on the counter with his elbows, and his loose red shirt is hanging off his pale shoulders and Joonmyun feels the room get hot.

 

  
He finds his tongue. "I've been wondering what you're thinking." It isn't a lie, because he has been wondering that. Why a guy like this would amble his way into a bar full of middle aged men and guys like Joonmyun, who might as well be. Jongdae smiles, and Joonmyun gets caught in the way his lips are shaped, like a perfect arch with wings. He wants to lean over and feel them. He wants to rip this boy out of his clothes and taste his skin. Only when he's smiling like this, Joonmyun's heart becomes the pitter patter of rain and dragonfly wings. This guy is...something else.

 

  
He becomes less like a harsh rouge and more like a fresh tangerine, still sour, but the pungency is part of the charm.

 

  
"Why does what I think matter to you?"

 

  
The question nips at him, and he doesn't know why. Maybe because he doesn't care? Maybe because he cares too much. Chanyeol stops talking to Luhan and they start staring. He can feel them watching. He wishes he was alone. He clears his throat.

 

  
"I-I can care about what I want. And I want to know why someone like you is sitting alone in this bar on a Friday night."

 

  
So maybe that could have come off cold, or condescending and rude and disinterested, but Jongdae smiles anyway, and it's so gorgeous. It's musical and radiant and even with those smudged eyes he looks kind of innocent. Then he throws back a swallow of his liquor, the last one, and slams his glass down. Joonmyun wants to fuck him again.

 

  
"I'm not alone," he says, and then Joonmyun feels a pang in his chest where his heart should be and his stomach does a certain wary sinking. Then Jongdae is smiling again, and his finger must be fizzy with electricity because when this stranger puts his hand on Joonmyun's leg and strokes upward, Joonmyun actually bites his tongue and widens his eyes. "I'm talking to you, aren't I?"

 

  
He tries to breathe. "But you came in alone."

 

  
"Looking for someone."

 

  
"Who?"

 

  
He smirks and he's rouge again. "Well, right now, it seems I was looking for you." And then this guy's hand is running all the way up Joonmyun's thigh and gripping his crotch and Chanyeol says, "Whoa there," and Joonmyun gasps and grabs Jongdae's hand. Forces it to his knee, as far from between his legs as possible without pushing him away completely. Then he stands up.

 

  
Chanyeol and Luhan are confused. "Man, where are you going?"

 

  
But he just looks at his stranger and smiles. "You want to leave, right?"

 

  
And then Jongdae is less rouge and orange, but more like a dusty rose because he's smiling again, and for the first time since Joonmyun saw him, he feels like he's the one being erotic, not Jongdae. And then he's nodding and his eyes are doing something weird, like they're lighting up with excitement, and Joonmyun decides he's definitely worth maybe 100, 200, 300 watts of pure surging energy. He can feel it in his fingertips. In his palms.

 

  
"I'm Jongdae," is all he says, standing up and pressing his body into Joonmyun's and he's ecstasy again. Joonmyun shudders.

 

  
"Joonmyun."

 

  
And just like that, with their hands familiar and his friends calling after him in surprise and amusement and disbelief, Joonmyun meets his demon.

 

 


End file.
